1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for a paper shredder with a slit-like paper feed on one side of the housing and a slit-like paper discharge on the opposite side of the housing.
2. The Prior Art
Paper shredders of the type mentioned above are often designed in such a way that they can be placed directly on top of an accordingly shaped waste receptacle intended for the corresponding paper shredder, or they are located on a support device under which a conventional waste receptacle can be placed, so that the waste paper can be received directly by the receptacle.
It is disadvantageous in such devices that in the one case the waste receptacle is connected directly with the paper shredder and therefore is not available for other purposes and, in the other case, the waste receptacle is placed under the paper shredder in such a way that it must be pulled out from under it in order to receive other waste.